Machine presses may be positioned in a press line system and may be controlled by a press line programmable logic controller (PLC). Various manufacturing dies may be positioned on the machine presses of the press line to provide tooling for a variety of manufacturing operations. The manufacturing dies may be coupled with the machine presses such that that the press line PLC, the machines presses, and the manufacturing dies of the press line systems are communicatively coupled. However, some manufacturing dies are not communicatively compatible with some press line systems.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a die compatibility adaptor that facilitates communicative coupling of manufacturing dies within press line systems.